White and Black
by rosaandrews
Summary: The Little Girl watches her parents divorce and it suddenly changed her life. One shot.


**AN: This was not originally supposed to be Jade's story but as I started writing more and more of it I realized it fit Jade's story. So with that said, Happy reading!**

There was a small girl standing in a white bathrobe holding a black teddy bear. She had a tear running down her face as she stared at the two people in front of her. They were yelling at each other and seemed to be very close to hitting each other.

The Little Girl ran away and slammed her door. The Little Girl curled up in bed and snuggled her teddy bear as she cried her eyes out. She hated hearing her parents fight and she hated when they did this because it meant they were one step to divorcing.

The Little Girl heard the door slam and then she heard sobbing. Then The Little Girl heard footsteps and the next thing she knew her bedroom door opened. Her father stepped into the room and hugged his daughter.

The Little Girl had not seen her mother in three years and she was now eight years old. The Little Girl was aggressive and often got herself in trouble. Her dad also was aggressive. Not that he ever hit The Little Girl but he did crush her dreams.

The Little Girl wanted to be an actress or a writer or a director. She just wanted to do something that pleased people. She wanted to make people laugh or cry or scream. Her dad had crushed her dreams when he told she would never make it.

The Little Girl was nine and her family had taken a trip to Nova Scotia. Her father and new step mother along with her younger brother. The Little Girl and her "family" went to the beach to swim. The Little Girl ran to the ocean and started swimming. The Little Girl felt something touch her foot and quickly looked around before discovering the dolphin. She screamed but no one came for her. The Little Girl just stopped and started to sink deciding that she wouldn't be missed. That is until someone picked her up. The Little Girl hung on to the women for dear life as the women walked to shore. On the shore the women introduced The Little Girl to her family; her husband and son. The Little Girl hung out with the family until her father came storming down the beach. The women that had saved The Little Girl gave her a black notebook before The Little Girl's father forcefully grabbed her arm while The Little Girl was crying.

The Little Girl sat in her window seat staring idly at the world. She took no particularly interest in it but it was the thing that calmed her down. The Little Girl watched the sky turn blue to black. She said her same wish that she said every night. _Come back Mommy!_

The Little Girl is old enough for the school she wants to go to. She auditions and is greeted with a standing ovation. For the first time in a long time The Little Girl is smiling and truthfully happy. She walks out of the audition room with much more confidence that before.

The Little Girl gets into the school and quickly considered an outcast. She dresses in all black and is very mean to everyone. Red Velvet Cupcake takes no notice to that and quickly becomes friends with The Little Girl. The two girls started eating lunch and hanging out in class.

Eventually Red Velvet Cupcake makes another friend, Puppet Boy. The Little Girl did not take well to the new addition. But then all of sudden more people were added to the close group, among those were The Actor and The Musician. Again, The Little Girl did not take well to the new additions.

The Little Girl warmed up to all of them and even started dating The Actor. The Little Girl and The Actor became the "It" couple at the school. The Actor and The Little Girl were the most advanced in their class and people often hated them for it. Scratch that, they hate The Little Girl because she was with The Actor and she always got the lead roles in the plays.

Nothing really bad happened to The Little Girl until The Pop Star came and ruined just about ruined everything. The Pop Star ruined everything for The Little Girl (who really should not be called The Little Girl anymore.) The Pop Star took all of the lead roles and she even stole the date for The Little Girl's play for the stupid _Prome._

The Little Girl was terrified for the day The Pop Star stole The Actor from her. When The Actor and The Little Girl broke up she went home and cried. Her father paid no attention to the mascara streaks down his daughters face and chose to leave her alone.

The Little Girl returned to school the next day looking scarier than ever. The Actor looked aloof as ever. They both looked like nothing had happened. Only one difference, they weren't talking. Everyone in the hallway was shocked when the two had no interaction.

The Little Girl started caring even more about everything except for being in love. The Little Girl was much more distant. Whereas she sat with her friends the only difference was that she now was always writing or drawing in a black notebook.

The Little Girl and The Actor had been apart for ten months before the two got back together. The Little Girl finally seemed much happier. The Actor also seemed much happier. Their friends also seemed much happier as if that The Little Girl and The Actor being together determined everyone's happiness.

During senior year everyone is happy and hanging out a lot more. The Little Girl almost never went to her house that created sadness for so many years. The Little Girl typically stayed over at The Actor's and on occasion at one of the girl's house.

The six friends graduate with smiles on their faces and get some special treatment from their favorite teacher. The Actor proposes to The Little Girl in such a cliché way. Right after all of the diplomas are given out The Actor pulled The Little Girl into the middle of the stage, got down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. She called him out on how cliché it was but said yes anyways with one of the biggest smiles on her face anyone had ever seen her make.

The Actor and The Little Girl got married in his parent's backyard with a beautiful archway. The Little Girl's father never bothered attending her wedding but The Little Girl got the surprise of her life when she saw her mother in attendance.

The Little Girl and The Actor became famous by being in countless movies and some TV shows. They also had two children. The Little Girl and The Actor believed they had the most happy life that they could possibly have.


End file.
